Promises
by Dreams of Shadows
Summary: Kid!Lock. When John stops to ask a crying boy a simple question, he finds himself pulled into a life of adventure and mystery with the boy known as Sherlock Holmes. Oneshot or Trailer!Fic if you prefer, may expand it into a full length fic. Based off amazing Youtube video by Deductism, links inside.


**A/N: This is more of a preview fic than the full thing, all credit for this plot goes to the YouTuber Deductism and their amazing video ( /watch?v=QvsGMqCNx_o (-Add to Youtube homelink). I would definitely recommend watching this video. ^-^ Please review and tell me if you'd like for me to make it a full length fic.**

"Are you alright?"

John's voice came out much quieter than he had intended, the half-whispered words failing to reach the ears of the crying boy. He shifted slightly from foot to foot, feeling awkward and wondering how long it would take Harry to figure out he'd left. She would kill him when she found out, especially since their parents were on their last bit of patience with her. He should have gone home, but he couldn't leave the other boy here alone.

Clearing his throat, he shuffled out from the corner as the other boy turned to look at him, eyes red from crying but still able to give him a pointed look.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" the boy replied huffily, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm fine. See."

He got to his feet, the tear tracks wiped away whilst he did his best to hold back the others that threatened to spill. Dirt coated his face and his dark hair looked as though it had been through a whirlwind. He was dressed in a uniform that John recognised as the one from that posh school his dad had said was for spoiled brats. Self-consciously looking down at his own second-hand uniform he wrapped his coat tighter around himself.

"I just thought maybe I could help you," John said hesitantly, shrugging. "I know how to deal with bullies, I-"

"I'm not getting bullied," the other boy practically hissed, holding himself high and trying his best to look as 'fine' as he said he was. "Jim and his dumb cronies are of no concern to me. They think they can break me but they won't."

"Break you?" echoed John with a frown.

"Yes, they repeatedly ask me to admit that I'm a freak whilst using physical violence to do so." He was surprised at how… nonchalant the other sounded as he said this, brushing dirt off his uniform. "I was expecting more from Jim since he's apparently the only other intelligent person in this country."

"Did you tell your parents?" John asked, trying to shake off the feeling he'd just been insulted. "Can't they help?"

"My parents?" scoffed the boy, raising an eyebrow. "They're too busy worrying other my older brother."

"I know how that feels," John said quietly, then forced a smile onto his face as the other boy looked at him quizzically. "My names John. John Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes," replied the boy, still looking at him quizzically. "You have an older brother?"

"Sister actually, she's always getting into trouble so my parents are always having a go at her," John corrected. He bit his lip as he wondered if he had sad too much. "She's probably waiting for me actually."

"Then why don't you run back to her," Sherlock said a little too snidely. John brushed it off however and made no attempt to go back home.

"I said I'd help you, remember?" he pointed out. "I'll show that Jim not to mess around with my friends."

"Friend?" Sherlock echoed and John felt himself flushed slightly. "We've known each other for several minutes and already I'm your friend?"

"Well… yeah." John shuffled again under the other boys scrutiny. "You seem nice- I'd like to be your friend."

"So you want to be my friend? Go defend me from the bad guys and join me on my…" Sherlock frowned at him before grinning. "Do you want to go an adventure?"

"An adventure?" Excitement bubbled up inside John's chest- how many times had he used to ask Harry to go on an adventure with him when he was younger. Their parents didn't approve though. "Aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?"

"That's how you know it's an adventure."

* * *

They ran through the emptied warehouse, ignoring the angry shouts of Jim and the others as they looked for somewhere to hide. Ducking behind a pile of crates the covered their mouths to stop themselves from giggling as they rushed past. Sherlock sported a split lip and John was sure he was going to have a black eye. But it was worth it.

"Did you see Andersons face when I hit him?" John asked with a giggle. "He was so surprised he didn't even notice it hurt at first."

"Andersons an idiot," agreed Sherlock, rubbing at the tears forming. "You definitely showed Jim a thing or two though."

"Let's see everyone look up to him now."

"John." The boy in question turned to his friend as the giggle died down. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for," he replied with a shrug.

* * *

"What's your connection to him?" asked Mycroft sharply.

John turned back to him in surprise and tried unsuccessfully to speak. He hoped Sherlock wouldn't take too long.

"I'm his friend," he finally replied.

"Really?" the older brother said in a voice that made it clear what he thought of that.

"You don't believe me?" Straightening his back as he tried to look fierce. "Why not?"

You've met my brother- how many friends to you imagine he has?"

* * *

"You're not his friend," Sally shouted after him. John paused and turned back to look at her as Anderson scowled at him. "He doesn't have friends."

"Well you're clearly the expert," John muttered as he walked off, feeling a slight twinge in his chest.

* * *

"I heard there's a vampire near here," Sherlock said with a grin.

"A real vampire?" John asked, eyes wide.

"Of course not, don't be silly," Sherlock chided, pulling out the newspaper articles from his bag and handing them to him. "They said they found a mother drinking her babies blood though- and we're going to investigate. It'll make a great adventure."

"It does sound like fun," John said hesitantly as Sherlock grabbed the papers and stuffed them back in his bag. "But… there's something I want to ask you. Are we really friends?"

"Well I don't really do friends," the other admitted. "But I'm yours aren't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"So what's the problem?" Sherlock seemed genuinely puzzled by what he was saying.

John hesitated.

* * *

"I can't deal with the problems of your idiocy along with the task of raising your little brother!"

John pulled the pillow over his ears as another argument began.

"You can waste your life away as a drunken mess if you want but don't come crawling to us when you find yourself lying face down in the gutter whilst your brother is out there doing everything better than you! He could be a doctor or a soldier if he wanted, and what do you want to do? Nothing! You've thrown away your life- for that girl!"

"Well excuse me for not living up to your expectations! Besides, I love her and I'm going to spend my time with her whether you like it or not!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am! And you can't stop me!"

"Yes we can… We're moving."

* * *

"I've found another adventure," Sherlock announced as he walked through the door and pausing when he noticed Johns saddened face. "What's the matter? Is Jim back?"

John shook his head, taking a seat on one of the smaller crates. He realised how much he'd miss the warehouse- the place they'd first hid in from Jim and their hangout ever since.

"I'm moving," he said. Sherlock froze, eyes wide.

"You're moving," he asked hesitantly, moving slowly closer. "Will it be close?"

"Does it matter?!" John snapped, all of the frustration and sadness bursting out of him. "It's not like I'm your friend- you said so yourself 'you don't have friends'."

"That's because I don't," Sherlock said sadly. "I've just got one."

He sat down next to John, both of them staring off into the distance.

"Are you really going?" he asked, turning to John with those tears threatening to spill again. "Can't you stay?"

"I can't," John replied, shaking his head as he tried not to cry as well. Sherlock got up again and paced around before coming to the crate burdened with all of his experiments and in one burst of anger he knocked it all off, glass shattering on the floor and paper falling into the dirt.

"But who will I have my adventures with?"

"I promise I'll have adventures with you," John said. "When 'm older I promise I'll find you and we'll have as many adventures as you want. Just me and you with no school, no Jim and no parents getting in our way."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not."


End file.
